


Jump

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Trampolines, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, dass Loki zum ersten Mal einen Trampolin sieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609339) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Loki und Thor waren seit Moneten zum ersten Mal wieder auf der Erde, um dich zu besuchen. Doch leider hattest du zu arbeiten. So hattest du, als sie ankamen, lediglich die Zeit, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich wie Zuhause fühlen sollten und du gegen 8 wieder da sein würdest, und ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wangen zu hauchen, bevor du hinaus rauschtest.

„Was für eine seltsame Frau.“ sagte Loki. Thor lachte und machte es sich auf deiner Couch bequem. Von seiner Zeit mit Jane hatte er gelernt, wie man Netflix nutzte und schnell kam er in den Genuss einiger Disney-Klassiker. Aber Loki war nicht interessiert an dem, was sein Bruder sah, und so entschied er, ein wenig dein Zuhause zu erkunden. Aber nichts in deinem Haus schien sein Interesse zu wecken.

„Bruder, guck dir diesen Löwen an! Er erinnert mich an dich!“ sagte Thor und zeigte auf Scar. Loki rollte die Augen und wagte sich hinaus auf deinen kleinen, eingezäunten Hinterhof. Und das war der Moment, in dem er es sah.

„Was ist dieses ungewöhnlich Ding?“ fragte Loki und näherte sich deinem Trampolin. Du hattest ihn vor Jahren gekauft um zu üben und für den Fall, dass deine jungen Cousinen und Cousins herüberkamen, um zu spielen, aber er war bereits seit einer Weile nicht mehr benutzt worden. Er legte eine Hand auf ihn und fühlte, wie es sich bewegte. Er sah sich um, bevor er hinaufkletterte.

Im ersten Moment schien er zu fallen. Es war schwer auf einem Ding wie … diesem, seine Balance zu halten. Er wurde immer frustrierter, bis er ein wenig hüpfte und nach und nach an Höhe gewann. Bald lächelte und hüpfte er, sein langes Haar wehte bei jeder Bewegung.

Du kamst etwa gegen 8:30 Uhr dieses Abends zurück. Du hattest zwischendurch angehalten, um Pizza zu bekommen. Du sahst Thor in normaler Kleidung auf der Couch sitzen, und 'Die kleine Mehrjungfrau' ansehend. Aber du sahst Loki nirgendwo.

„Wo ist Loki?“ fragtest du Thor. Er sah erst dich an, und dann im Raum herum.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ sagte er. Du seufztest und legtest die Pizza auf den Tisch. Das war der Moment, in dem du Gelächter und das Geräusch von quietschenden Sprungfedern hörtest.

„Die verdammten Kinder sollten besser nicht wieder in meinem Garten sein.“ knurrtest du. Du schaltetest das Licht des hinteren Vordaches ein und gingst hinaus, nur um den Gott des Unfugs zu sehen, wie er auf dem Trampolin hüpfte und seine Jacke als Cape nutzte als er so tat, als würde er fliegen. Er bemerkte dich nicht, also begannst du ihn zu zeichnen. Und er hätte dich nicht bemerkt, wenn Thor nicht gewesen wäre.

„Bruder! Das sieht nach großem Spaß aus!“ Loki schnaufte und fiel von dem Trampolin. Thor rannte zu ihm hinüber und begann auf dem Trampolin zu hüpfen, während Loki auf dem Boden schmollte und du laut lachend auf der Veranda standest.


End file.
